plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stallia
Stallia is the fourth plant obtained in Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was first revealed in the Lost City Part 2 trailer and its gameplay function was revealed in the Dev Diary of the aforementined update. Stallia slows zombies down in a 3x3 area and it costs no sun to plant. Stallia is based on the flowers in the Dahlia genus. Almanac entry Sun cost: 0 AREA: 3x3 RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Sluggish Stallias slow down zombies with a puff of perfume. Usage: single use, activates when zombie is close Special: slows nearby zombies "Life moves too quickly in our modern world," says Stallia. "Folks need to slow down and smell some spores." Plant Food upgrade When fed with Plant Food, Stallia releases perfume that covers the entire screen, slowing all present zombies for ten seconds. Strategies Stallia has proven to be one of the best stalling plants, reaching the ranks of Stunion and Hurrikale. It has one of the best advantages in the game by being free. Unlike Iceberg Lettuce, it does not immobilize zombies, but either way it can stall much more zombies than the aforementioned plant. Additionally, Stallia can slow down flying zombies, which is an ability that Iceberg Lettuce does not possess. When compared with Stunion, similarities between the plants are quite noticeable. They both stall zombies, and are earned on the same day in their respective worlds. They both prove to be more or less equally useful but situational. They are also both great in conjunction with the Ghost Pepper and/or Lava Guava, as the zombies are forced to spend more time being haunted or burned by the lava. Stunion costs the minimum amount of spendable sun, but it does not matter much as it can even be dug up. It has the ability to stun a group of zombies for a large amount of time, longer than Stallia's slowing time. However, it is locked to its lane. The weight on Stallia's scale is the fact that it can slow machine zombies in Far Future, something that Stunion and Chili Bean suffer. When it comes down to choosing, however, it is ultimately a preference of the player as they both have many good things to them. Lastly, Hurrikale's ability to chill zombies has never been a very important aspect of it, as the focal point is on its pushing ability which efficiently delays zombie attacks. When compared to Hurrikale, Stallia is undesirable in some situations, due to the fact that even its slowing is not enough to delay the zombies if the player's defenses are still weak. This is especially true with flying zombies and zombies with a high amount of health points. In this sense, it is up to the player to determine what plant is adequate for the level if the situation is such that only one of them can be chosen. The player should be careful when pairing Stallia with other stalling plants, as its slowing ability does not stack with Sap-fling's sap or chilling effects from ice plants. Gallery Stallia_trailer1.jpg|Stallia as seen in the Lost City Part 2 trailer Goldleaf trailer.png|Stalia seen in an advertisement for Lost City Part 2 Stallia almanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1 Stallia almanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 HDStallia.png|HD Stallia Stallseed.JPG|Stallia's seed packet Stallia without sun.png|Seed packet without sun cost Boosted Stallia.png|Boosted seed packet Stallingstallia.PNG|Stallia releasing its spores Stallia exploding.gif|Stallia slowing down Relic Hunter Zombies (animated) StalliaPlantFood.png|Plant Food Screenshot 2015-06-26-21-08-05-1.png|Bunch of zombies chilled and affected by Stallia at the same time Screenshot 2015-06-26-21-10-33-1.png|2 Gargantuar Primes chilled and affected by Stallia at the same time Stalliazen.png|Boosted Stallia in Zen Garden Last Stall.jpg|Using Stallia in Last Stand 0stallia.jpg|Endless Zone card ATLASES PLANTSTALLIA 768 00 PTX.png|Stallia's textures in this game, including unused or upcoming costumes Trivia *Its Plant Food ability makes the same flash and sound as Iceberg Lettuce's. The only visual difference is that the flash is purple. *Its name is a portmanteau of "stall," which means to stop making progress, and "Dahlia." *Stallia, Sap-fling, and Red Stinger during its Plant Food effect are the only non-ice plants that can slow down zombies. *It is the third plant that costs no sun in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that is purple, with the first being Tile Turnip (first time planted) and the second being Puff-shroom. *Stallia and Iceberg Lettuce in Frostbite Caves are both plants which cost 0 sun that slow down zombies. **Coincidentally, they both have a Sluggish recharge. *"Folks need to slow down and smell some spores" is a pun on the expression "Folks need to stop and smell the flowers." *When using an ice-based plant in combination with Stallia, the zombies will turn dark blue. *It is the second plant in the game to give off fumes, with the first being Fume-shroom. **In the whole franchise, Stallia is the third, with the first two being Fume-shroom and Gloom-shroom. *It is the only plant with a sun cost of 0 that is allowed in every Last Stand level. **Despite this, Iceberg Lettuce is allowed only in Ancient Egypt - Day 24 and Hot Potato can be used in Frostbite Caves Last Stand levels. **However, in the Chinese version, Iceberg Lettuce and Puff-shroom can be used in some Last Stand levels. *Sometimes, it will only activate when a zombie makes direct contact. Two examples are when a Gargantuar attempts to smash it or when Excavator Zombie tries to shovel it. Category:Lost City obtained plants Category:Lost City Category:Slowing plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Single-use plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Plants with an area of effect Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Non-damaging plants